


Encompassively Yours

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Japanese names used, Kink Meme, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like to offer you more than my undying devotion, here and now, for you have become of age, and…” A little quieter then, and she averted her gaze, “I don’t think I can wait for you any longer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encompassively Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written roughly a year before the game's western release, for the fire emblem kink meme on tumblr. Headcanoning ahoy as I had little to no knowledge of the game's events then. Have patience with me.

“Actually there’s something I’d like to ask you,” Camilla said in a quieter tone than she’d spoken up until now in their conversation.

“Hm? What is it?” Kamui responded, trying to pay closer attention.

“Can you… let me come with you into your quarters tonight? It’s important.”

“Up in the tower?” The albino nodded silently. “You may come with me, sister.”

She smiled and gently laid her hand over his. “It’s settled, then. Let’s meet before you withdraw for the night.” She then rose from the bench and walked away, no doubt to re-check the order in the castle.

Kamui twiddled his sword and wondered what could be coming up ahead. His adoptive family could be pretty strict with information sometimes, so it was probably really important.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“One candle is fine.” Camilla quipped before Kamui could brighten his room up further.

“Are you sure?” As much as the moonlight reached the chamber well from how high up they were in the tower, it was courtesy to leave your space well-lit for guests, family or not.

She nodded, sending a quick glance towards the door; the albino caught that but said nothing of it.

“Kamui Norwen,” Camilla began. He was right; they’d always adress him with his full adoptive name when something serious was about to be pronounced. What she said afterwards only strengthened his suspicions: “You’ve grown into a fine warrior, a pride to the royal family.”

He stood still, expecting to have to kneel to be bestowed something soon.

But Camilla was the one who knelt.

She was unlacing her blouse.

Wait wait what-

“I’d like to offer you more than my undying devotion, here and now, for you have become of age, and…” A little quieter then, and she averted her gaze, “I don’t think I can wait for you any longer.”

Kamui swallowed dryly. Oh.

He was unable to move or say anything as Camilla pulled her clothing aside to reveal her endowed chest, upper cloths pooling around her crouched waist. She was clearly a bit nervous, but not enough to skip a beat as she crawled closer to him. Kamui was blushing to the tip of his ( pointy and so, so cute ) ears as he tried to step back and back, but the stone wall behind him blocked his advance.

With his sword and Dragonstone embedded in it fastened at his hip, he could well have turned into a dragon and flown out the window while screaming his despair like a girly reptile, but he found out he didn’t want to.

He wanted this.

Whatever she wanted to do to him in her loyal devotion that was making his heart beat in a frenzy and his clothes feel tight and his skin burn all over; he wanted it.

(He’d hardly gotten any sexual education, alright?! Nobody had bothered to teach him properly since he was the adopted kid-)

Camilla was really close to him now, eye-level with his abdomen and coming ever nearer. “I will make you feel good, I promise. If you want me to stop, all you need to say is-”

They heard a loud clicking of tongue that made them both jump.

“I caught wind of the last part of that little conversation of yours, and I reckoned you’d be doing this wrong, Camilla.”

“Brother, it’s his first time.” She tried to explain, turning her head around to look at Marx, who wore a stern look. Kamui tried to swallow down the panic that was brewing within him.

“We did not raise a weak warrior, sister.” He stepped closer, a leader’s gait to him even as this room was not his. His first measure was to sidestep his kin and pull away the albino’s sword from its harness, throwing it aside and thus taking away his ability to transform into a beast. Marx was suprisingly nonchalant about this while Kamui was throughly confused and a bit frightened. “We won’t be needing this, not today.”

Not today…?

Kamui’s breath hitched when Marx forcefully wound his arms around him from behind, holding him firmly in place while undoing his shoulder pads. “Sister, you know what to do.”

Camilla seemed just a bit put off by the blonde’s interruption, but she surely was catching on pretty quickly. “It’s all fine, Kamui. Trust us.”

She then began work on his belt.

The albino couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful woman, half-bare, touching him intimately like that. His breathing picked up as she removed his harnesses and began sliding her palm along his crotch.

Behind him, Marx nipped along the side of his neck, taking no time in shoving his pants down to ease his sister’s work. Kamui gasped when Camilla touched him, skin to skin, cool long fingers wrapping around the base of his half-hard length- He struggled in Marx’s hold when she placed a full kiss on the underside of his member.

“Do better than that,” The blonde rasped in a deep voice towards the woman, grazing his teeth roughly against the younger’s throat.

Camilla didn’t show to acknowledge the command besides shifting in her spot, briefly licking her lips before obediently slicking the erection into her mouth. Kamui moaned, throwing his head back at the amazing sensation he’d never experienced before – inadvertently making Marx grin.

The tongue, gods, the tongue, swirling around him in a lewd and adoring manner and so hot and wet; it should be by all means incredibly gross but he found it overwhelmingy alluring instead- and her breasts pressing up against his thighs didn’t help his previous thoughts at all.

Marx only let him go from his grip when the albino’s knees were almost buckling over, and his hands instinctively grasped at Camilla’s long locks so he would not fall down. She moaned lowly against his sensitive skin, and the jolt the vibrations caused on him only made him pull harder, to which she replied by taking him deeper into her mouth.

This was just too much, pleasure mounting further and further beyond his control. He wanted to enjoy this longer, but gods- his novice’s self control was absolutely no match to her skill, and all it took was for his head to graze her throat and he was gone.

Camilla’s devotion found no boundaries for him; she masterfully avoided choking on his plentiful cum, swallowing it down with gusto as his grip on her hair tightened even further at the height of his orgasm.

She was still stuck to the boy, carefully licking his softening member clean as he weakly fell back towards his bed, attempting to catch his breath. Kamui had all but forgotten about the elder brother’s presence during these moments of intense sensation, when he was very suddenly reminded of it by strong hands massaging his buttocks.

“We’re not done yet.” Marx growled by his ear, and Kamui shivered – not with fear, but with want.

Both siblings were well-aroused and, as much as they could solve that predicament with each other if they needed to, they were here to take care of Kamui.

They helped each other finish stripping, graceful despite their state of heat, and the albino could hardly contain the pounding in his ribcage when the well-muscled and just-as-well-endowed-as-his-sister leader climbed on the bed and handled the rest of his clothes off as well. The top of the tower was too cold a place for them all to be nude like that, but it seemed they were too hot to mind that.

They weren’t going to give him a breather from his last orgasm, were they?

The answer came as Camilla positioned herself close to him, very, very close – and all but pulled Kamui down against her breasts. His mind went blank for a brief moment before she led his lips onto one of her nipples and pressed against him. His instincts were quicker than his mind to kick in and he soon took the hard nub into his mouth and began to lick at it.

She sighed breathily, “Use your teeth, please?” And led his right hand to rub across the expanse of her other breast.

Camilla didn’t even have to ask, because a sudden cold sensation right on-spot his anus had him hiss muffledly and bite down on her. She moaned, partly in pain, her legs clenching on his sides.

“This is going to hurt a little, Kamui.” Marx explained from behind them, and to further calm him, “It’s oil.”

The albino surprised himself by knowing exactly what would be happening back there, but nonetheless was unable to brace for the slick thumb that penetrated him. Camilla caught on without needing to ask anything, holding Kamui’s head in order to kiss him deeply to distract him from the pain and drink in his noises.

Marx was very careful in preparing him, even with his restless movement with different fingers inside. Whenever his sister and the warrior parted for air, the blond would rub up his thick erection against Kamui’s balls, keeping him in a constant string of distraction.

It was in one of these turns that the albino jolted, gasping and responsively pressing back against the older man. Marx smiled, slowly withdrawing his fingers – wouldn’t do to rile him up too much yet – and, voice heavy with anticipation, spoke: “Sister, get into position.”

With only slight reluctance, she drew away from Kamui’s swollen lips, and made him sit up. The warrior was in too much of a daze to not comply with these siblings that were giving him a world of newfound pleasure.

He felt Camilla grab him by the shoulders and Marx grab him by the hips, and closed his eyes.

“Fuck- fuck-” He moaned as Camilla carefully aligned his slick length with her entrance, sinking down onto his lap in a slow but continuous move. Meticulous and daunting, just as all of Nohr is ont to be.

And as if his cock being snugly worn on like a glove (a tight, hot, wet glove) wasn’t enough, Kamui felt Marx’ erection prod at his own entrance. And like Camilla, he wasn’t going to be offering stops.

“So… tight… Mercy…” The man groaned, nearly losing his patience over the deliriously tight ring of skin engulfing his dick. He was so glad he was going to pound this…!

Kamui had expected this to hurt much more than it was, but he no longer had expectations. He just wanted more.

So he bared his teeth and growled, to both of them, “Move.”

 

…

 

“Hey, Kamui, what happened to your ear?”

A kid from one of the castle’s servants appeared at his side as he walked by, looking curiously at him, just like she did when he trained (as all the children he came across said he was ‘cool’).

“Pine marten,” he murmured quietly in response, trying with all his might not to think about last night. There weren’t a lot of people who would become rock hard at the thought of being bitten by a slim little mammal, and he would be entirely unable to explain his predicament if anybody caught on. “Critter almost bit it off.” That wasn’t far from the truth; he’d honestly thought for a moment that Marx had bitten him hard enough to tear the tip off; it would at the very least scar.

“Oh, so that was why we heard you scream like that last night?”

Kamui swallowed discreetly. He’d practically howled when that bite was delivered at the height of his climax. “Yes. Yes, it was.”

As the child took off with a note of taking better care last time, the albino raised a hand to touch the wound, ear flickering.

Yep, it would definitely scar.

 

And, surely enough, when Marx was yelling his lungs out, much, much later on, in front of the Hoshido royal family that stood afield them, weapons in hand, he’d mention that Kamui belonged to them and only them- and the albino would feel the twinge in his left ear that seemed to make these words ring true.


End file.
